


observations made on facetime

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Kudos: 2





	observations made on facetime

i care about you like a lot

and i want to be here for you in more than just the good moments

i want to be here for the dumb stuff and the dark stuff

i care about you!! which i know i said already but i just want to pour it out here because there's some disconnect from my brain to my mouth sometimes and i can't quite say what i want to out loud

and i love how much you care about animals (specifically your pets), it's adorable

and i love the fact that you recognized prom queen from half a second of me playing it

i like listening to you ramble about dumb stuff like painting

and the fact that you stick your tongue out when you're focused is like really fucking cute

fuck i am so sorry to anyone reading this i am tired and a mess


End file.
